


A Different Hero

by Adevina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Minor Bulling, Multi, Out of Character, Smart Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adevina/pseuds/Adevina
Summary: Percy was a strong demigod but what if he was a smart one too and maybe had a little extra help. This is my version of Percy Jackson. (Kinda off canon.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Little Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so here's my Pjo story, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own any charcter here, that goes to Rick Riordan.

Chapter One: Little Percy

Percy was always different. From being able to strangle that snake in his crib as a baby to his ADHD. He knew this and everyone around him but his mother made sure he never forgot it. It was even obvious on the field trip he was on at age seven. The school decided it was a good idea that they would send five adults with 40 seven-nine year olds on a camping trip to a rental camping site.

Percy himself was as always over prepared. His camping bag was packed to the brim with items to last him three weeks and his mother made sure he knew how to use ever item from the washing soap for bathing and clothes (all natural) to the Mathew to start a fire with flint and steel. He was packed with a few changes of clothes, books, sleeping bags and a good bit of rations. Unusually he held the bag just fine.

Being different also meaner that Percy was subjected to bullying. Bulling which was ignored by the teachers. He was teased for his mature and prepared mannerisms. Also for liking to read large novels and his horrible test scores as he panicked and his dyslexia would act up more. Making them even harder.

At the moment Percy was at his limit. He had been dealing with this for six months and even on the bus ride he was picked on, pushed around and had gotten things thrown at him. One of the teachers decided as they reached the camp, he was to be placed aside to wait as he was 'disturbing' the other students. Now it was almost sundown and the teachers still didn't come for him.

Irritated and fed up, Percy decided he would do his own camping. He picked up his bag and walked off into the surrounding fore sting not even looking back to notice if the teachers saw him leaving. He knew it didn't matter and he was right as the adults didn't notice, having forgotten about him.

Percy walked though the semi-dense forest, being careful of predators but still watching around in fascination. He stopped at points to look at a plant or observe an animal. He reveled in the peacefulness around him, not having to hear someone tell him something negative. It was something he only got alone with his mother.

It had been about three hours walking, though Percy didn't fully notice the time gong by. He was having a beautiful dusk walk in the forest. He had made a few forest friends. A young deer, whose antlers were white stumps, he named him Bambi. Gunther, a grey/black hawk, who decided to camp out in his black messy hair. And lastly a grey blue bunny, named Bugs, who was in his arms.

They were silent companions with him on his journey. For about half an hour, Percy continued to walk until in the distance he barely saw the highway in the burnt umber sky. He angled to walk mostly parallel but slightly towards it. In a few minutes he came upon a glass building. Normally you would be able to see inside the building but it had been over run and covered with vines and plants. The non-organic items that was peeking through the vines, were statues. 

The statues we covered in different amounts of foliage. And every face both normal persons and mythical creature was perfectly sculptures except for their screaming, scared faces etche into stone.

Percy slowly walked around the building, observing even more statues. Bambi was glued to his left side and Gunther and Bugs were shifting nervously. Now a little more nervous and alert, he came round to the front. The front was just as ravaged as the side he came from, maybe even more so. He could see a broken fountain and even more statues through the open door, everything covered in flora. 

The only fully visible thing not covered by plants was the store name sign. The dirty white font and the aged look to it. The signs read,

'Aunty Em's Garden Emporium'.


	2. Another Blodd Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Percy is at another field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP. So we're going to the future and start the novels. Comments are lovely to get and as you know I don't own Percy Havkson and Co. I'm just using them for a little while.

Chapter Two: Another Bloody Field Trip

Percy was pissed. He was stuck on a bus with teenagers. Though he himself was only 11 he knew he wasn't like these....preteens.

"Percy, I can literally hear you thinking in disgust." He heard being said next to him. 

His is best friend was there looking at him unimpressed. The black haired boy next to him, looked at him though his hazel eyes. His copper skinned arms were folded lightly. 

The boy, Aster, had known Percy for three years now as they met at a cake shop. They had a battle of wills over a cake for their birthday, that they both wanted. Though the bakers told them they had other cakes like it so they both could get one, they baca me friends over their love of cake, blue and having the same birthday.

"Yeah yeah, A. But I'm only here because of my Dyslexia and you know it. That and Mom wanting me to socialize." Percy snarked back.

Aster rolled his eyes and leaned forward. He tapped on someone's shoulder to get their attention. 

"Grov, do you think you can talk some sense into him?" Aster asked the raster capped boy in front of them. 

"As close as we've gotten A, you know Percy only really listens to his Mom and Aunts." Grover shrugged back at them.

And didn't they know it. Percy was as stubborn as a mountain unless it can to his Mom, Aunt Dusa or Aunt Idna. They took care of him and taught him a lot so he respected them and would give them the world, especially his Mom, Sally. She gave up everything for him and would have given up me if it wasn't for Aunt Dusa putting her foot down and taking them in. Percy would kill for those two women.

Aster sighed, "Yeah your right." He said this even while ducking the disgusting soggy sandwich pieces being thrown at the three of them from the class bullies, Satine and Nancy. 

Satine was the epiome of a dumb blonde, and Nancy was the soulless redhead. They were the teachers pets though, with rich families who sent money to the school, the teachers keep shut about any wrong doing from them. 

"Ok I'm going to string them up by their toes." Percy snarled. 

He started to get up but Aster pulled him down and Grover pushed a hand on his chest.

"You can't Percy, you know Ms.Dodds is just looking for one moment to flay you alive. You already on her radar." Grover pleaded slightly. 

Yes, Ms.Dodds. She was the devil of the school, even the Principal was afraid of her. She was always glaring and crossing her arms making her leather jacket crinkle. Her stare was like fire and made you uncomfortable to the max.

Percy growled, the two of them had a equal hate of each other. Even more so as his Aunt Dusa didn't like Ms.Dodds either. He peeked over the seats to the front where Ms.Dodds was glaring at his direction. Luckily he also saw his favorite teacher, Mr.Brunner.

Mr.Brunner was their history teacher and a cool one at that. The days when he came in full amour and swords to class, placed him at the top of a lot of students list as best teacher. Though he was him a wheel chair, nothing stopped him from teacher or making learning fun, nothing.He and Percy talked a lot after school about Greek mythology a subject they both liked.

"Alright kids, we are here and it's time to get off. I want groups and for you to satay together no wandering off." Mr.Brunner said out of a megaphone. Ms.Dodds stood behind him glaring at the preteens on the bus.

Percy sighed another field trip, something he always hated but we're always going to happen. He always had bad luck on field trips. One time he dumped his class into the fish tank at an aquarium. Another time he hit the bus with a shot from a cannon.

"I don't like this." Percy grumbled.

"We know Perc, you've been saying that since we've got the notice the trip was happening." Aster rolled his eyes at him.

"When something bad happens you can tell us you told us so, ok Perc." Grover said.

Percy was grumpy he had to deal with another bloody field trip. He shivered and looked around suspiciously as the can off the bus to the museum. 

"If I die, I'm haunting you guys." Percy said.

He really didn't like this.


End file.
